Potterlock
by ArohaMeansLove
Summary: So I wrote a little Potterlock, hope you enjoy. One-shot.


Sherlock looked up from his book as a floorboard creaked in the library. He figured he wouldn't be disturbed here because it was a Hogsmead weekend. Apparently he was mistaken. The student who caused the floorboard to creak was now scanning the upper book shelves and frowning slightly. As Sherlock watched him he tried not to do that thing he does. Deduce everything about a person just by looking at them. Mycroft said it was the reason he didn't have friends. Not that Sherlock needed friends, but it would be nice if he could control himself a bit more and he did try to control it.  
Sherlock ended up losing his mental battle, and started to deduce the boy.  
The student was a Gryffindor and rather short with sandy blonde hair. That didn't tell him much. Or maybe it did. he wasn't sure yet. Sherlock was going to say he was maybe a 3rd year, but he looked older than that; 5th then. He was wearing some well worn Muggle clothes, with his Gryffindor tie, which Sherlock thought looked rather stupid. Why wear you're uniform when you didn't have to; that said he was proud of his house. But then again, what Gryffindors aren't. The boy walked along the shelves a bit further and Sherlock noticed he walked with a slight limp. Interesting. The boy looked up at the top shelf and frowned more deeply, put his shoulder bag on the floor and began jumping, trying to grab a book that was out of his reach. Sherlock wondered why he didn't just use accio, that spell was well within a 5th years range.  
Sherlock watched him struggling for about a minute before taking pity on him and going over to help.  
"Which book?" he asked, coming up behind the boy.  
The boy started. "What?" he asked, turning to face Sherlock.  
"Which book are you trying to reach?"  
"Oh. Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland," he replied.  
Sherlock looked up, the book was on the 2nd to top shelf. He could just reach it if he stood on his toes.  
"Here," said Sherlock, handing the boy his book.  
"Thanks," he replied, picking up his shoulder bag and putting the book inside. As he lifted the flap, Sherlock noticed a faded label on the inside and quiet a few other dragon related books. Hmm.  
"You know you could of just used accio," said Sherlock, unable to stop himself pointing out the boys mistake.  
The boy blushed slightly, "Oh, yeah. Sometimes I forget."  
"Muggleborn." Said Sherlcok. It wasn't a question.  
"What?" The boy looked rather surprised.  
"You're Muggleborn," said Sherlock, rather matter-of-factly. "Why else would you forget you can use magic to do things."  
The ran his hand through his hair. "Right. I'm John, by the way. John Watson." He held out his hand for Sherlock to shake.  
Sherlock took it, "Sherlock Holmes."  
"Oh! You're Sherlock!"  
Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "Hm?"  
"I've got a friend in Ravenclaw who's really pissed at you because you got top of Potions and DADA even though you didn't study," John explained, grinning slightly.  
"I don't need to study because I can remember everything of relevance."  
"You can remember everything?" John seemed slightly awed. Sherlock found this a bit odd.  
"Only if I find it important or useful," he replied pointedly. "If isn't useful, I have no need to remember it.  
"That's kind of amazing," admitted John.  
"You think so?" Even odder, thought Sherlock. People would usually just roll their eyes and tell him to stop being such a prat.  
"Yeah," said John earnestly. "I don't see you around school much, so, if you're not studying, what are you doing?"  
"I'm usually in here, reading."  
"What about your friends."  
"I don't have friends."  
"Everyone has friends."  
"Not me."  
"Why?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
John shrugged, "Sure."  
Sherlock paused, looked John up and down, then started talking. John had never been more stunned in his whole life as he listened to Sherlock tell him his whole life story after knowing him less than 5 minutes. When he had finished, Sherlock paused and waited for John to tell him to piss off, or something a bit more 'colourful'. Just like everyone else.  
"That was amazing," said John after a long, and slight awkward silence.  
"You think so?" asked Sherlock in surprise.  
"Of course it was. It was extraordinary. It was quite extraordinary."  
"That's not what people normally say."  
"What do people normally say?"  
"Piss off."


End file.
